Celosa, o hay algo más?
by Sophie Lupin-Black
Summary: Hermione esta celosa, porque?, seran celos, o hay algo detras, por favor entren, es un HrR


****************************************************************

**Celosa o hay algo más?**

****************************************************************

**°o-- Capitulo Primero: "Hermione enojada, ¿por qué?" --o°**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era tarde, la noche caía y bajo una banca se encontraba un chico de cabello tan rojo como el fuego, mirando hacia el cielo sin luna, parecía estar pensando, aunque su mirada notaba algo triste...

- Hola Ron, que haces aquí? –le decía un chico de cabello color negro y lentes

- Harry, lo mismo pregunto? –dijo el chico de cabello rojo

- Pues pase a dejar a Ginny al apartamento, y me dieron ganas de pasear –harry se sento a su lado

- A que bien, creo que tu y mi hermana cada día van mejor –le dio una palmada en la espalda –solo espero que la trates bien

- Claro Ron, tu hermana es lo más importante para mi, pero dime que haces tu aquí?

- Pues hermione se enojo conmigo –dijo bajando la cabeza

- ¿Por qué? –harry parecía sorprendido

- Vamos por un trago –ron tomo la chaqueta y se levanto –ya te contare todo...

            Por la avenida iban dos chico un pelirrojo de ojos azules, y a su lado un chico de cabello muy negro y ojos verdes, entraron en un bar llamado "antiguo"  _(**N/a: **no tuve ninguna idea de cómo llamarlo xD)_ al entrar tomaron una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en un rincón del bar

- Bueno Ron ahora si podrías contarme que sucedió

- Pues no sé harry, en realidad no se que sucedió –le dio un trago a su bebida

- Como que no sabes? Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que hermione se enojara

- Es que estábamos en la fiesta de compromiso de Pansy y Malfoy, bueno y todo transcurría normal, claro soportando a algunos Slytherin, entonces yo empecé a platicar con Parvati, pero lo hice porque ya hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ella –tomo otro trago a la bebida

- Oh!! Ya veo, y hermione se dio cuenta que estabas platicando con ella

- Pues si, pero no tiene nada de malo, ella al igual que nosotros fue una Gryffindor  -ron se encogió de hombros 

- Si, pero que no entiendes que tu siempre le has gustado a Parvati Patil

- Pero ella a mi no me gusta, además tu sabes que yo quiero a Hermione, ella es todo para mi, siempre he estado enamorado de ella, y no entiendo porque se enojo

- Ron es más que obvio que ella esta muy celosa, además ahora con tu trabajo de auror no le ponen mucha atención a ella –harry quito un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente

- Pero yo nunca le digo nada cuando su "amiguito"  Vicky viene a visitarla –Ron frunció el ceño 

- Ahora tu también te vas a poner celoso –harry no aguanto y soltó una carcajada –y ahora que recuerdo hermione te ha visto varias veces salir con chicas

- Con chicas? –dijo ron algo asombrado

- Si, bueno Ginny  me ha contado 

- Pues son mis compañeras de trabajo, que quieren que yo haga

- Habla con Hermione y así se arreglaran las cosas

- Bueno ya es tarde, mejor irnos mañana tengo trabajo

- Si yo también tengo practica de quidditch muy temprano –tomo su saco

            Los dos amigos salieron del bar, el apartamento de Ron no quedaba muy lejos y en estos días lo estaba compartiendo con su hermanita menor Ginny, Harry también vivía muy cerca de ahí, su apartamento se encontraba en el mismo edificio que el de Hermione. Al llegar a su apartamento...

- O deje las llaves dentro, ahora tendré que tocar, espero y ginny no este dormida –el pelirrojo decía para si mismo

TOC... TOC... TOC... _(**N/a: **que grandes efectos, bueno se supone que esta tocando a la puerta)_

Mientras tanto dentro del apartamento:

- Quien toca a estas horas –decía una chica pelirroja en pijama

- Si quieres yo abro –la chica de cabello castaño se levanto

- Me harías el gran favor –le dirigió una sonrisa

Hermione se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y vio a un chico pelirrojo de unos hermosos ojos azules, en la puerta.

- Hermione que haces aquí? –el chico estaba algo asombrado

- Nada Ron, disculpa me tengo que ir

Ron no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, puesto que Hermione salió corriendo, y rápido subió a su carro

- Que hacía hermione aquí ginny? –ron estaba entrando

- Mmm... pues no sé si sepas que aquí vive su amiga? –lo dijo en tono sarcástico

- Y que te dijo?

- Ron no voy a esta contándote todo lo que Hermione platique conmigo –estaba un poco disgustada

- Lo sé, pero no te dijo nada sobre mi?

- Buenas noches Ron, hasta mañana

            Ron se quedo un rato en la sala antes de ir a su habitación, mañana seria otro día, hablaria con Hermione, y se reconciliarían...

____________________________________________________

**Notas: **_bueno ya esta aquí el primer capitulo, será que hermione esta enojada porque ron hablo con Parvati, o habrá otra cosa?, bueno en realidad no me ha gustado mucho, pero espero que dejen algún review con sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, y si gustan darme  ideas..._

_Gracias por leerlo..._


End file.
